This invention relates to conveyor belts. More particularly, it relates to an endless belt conveyor driven by a driving mechanism mounted on the underside of the belt.
Most prior art conveyor belts are power-driven by side mounted chains. In the case of multi-sectional belt conveyors as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,238, a belt roller on a transverse roller shaft engages a continuous conveyor belt and is driven by a motor. Such a multi-sectional belt has received wide spread commercial acceptance in industries requiring portable low cost, lightweight conveyors. The search continues for less complicated and less costly belt conveyors that will enhance the pulling power of the conveyor.